The invention will be described with particular reference to the retrofitting of a coin drop mechanism on a coin-operated machine such as a washer or dryer in place of a typical coin slide mechanism with which such machines are conventionally provided. The coin slide mechanism is one in which a coin, for example a quarter, is placed horizontally into a circular recess in a slide portion with the slide pulled fully out. The slide mechanism is then pushed inwardly to carry the coin into the machine where it is discharged through a coin shute into a coin collecting box. If a coin of improper thickness or diameter is placed into the recess, it is not possible to push the slide in. However, because of the construction of the coin slide mechanism, jamming often results.
There is presently available a mechanism which will be called herein "a coin drop mechanism" which does not utilize a coin slide which is capable of jamming. Instead, the user simply inserts the appropriate coin into an entry slide and the internal mechanism is able to distinguish a true coin from slugs or coins of other denominations, any of which are returned through a coin return slide. This mechanism discriminates primarily on the basis of weight, thickness and diameter. This mechanism can also incorporate a magnetic means for trapping ferromagnetic coins or slugs in countries where the intended coin is non-magnetic.
Because none of the moving parts of the coin drop mechanism is manipulated by or accessible to the user within the machine there is less danger of jamming, improper use or vandalism than there is with a coin slide. It has, therefore, become common practice to replace existing coin slide mechanisms with coin drop mechanisms in laundromat washers and dryers.